


Take Off That Mask Goddammit

by Panhowells



Series: Naruto universe NCT [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, Awkward Crush, Crushes, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panhowells/pseuds/Panhowells
Summary: Mark — for all it's worth — had actually thought that the bet he is participating is kind of super stupid.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Naruto universe NCT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678699
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Take Off That Mask Goddammit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is self indulgent so there are questionable parts which is free to ignore honestly or tell me in the comments. Maybr I'll fix it.

Mark — for all it's worth — had actually thought that the bet he is participating is kind of super stupid.

Sure, as Lucas Wong's teammate (for at least ten years now), Mark had often found himself wondering just what is hiding underneath that mask covering his face. He is curious enough to actually imagine his partner's face (no, he's not fantasising it with other scenarios, _nope_!) but respects him enough to not take any advantage in many many situation over the taller man's privacy. If not also to maintain trust he gained from said man.

Alas, a certain Donghyuck Lee, Jaemin Na, and Jeno Lee had conspired to blackmail him in taking a bet to find out just what lies underneath that black mask his partner always wears. He didn't have the luxury to object — if he had, Mark would have berated them — he was their leader, their former _jounin instructor_ goddammit!! If only they hadn't the advantage of an upper hand he would have retaliated.

(He is ignoring the comments Dejun and Kunhang made numerous times regarding his soft spot for the three chuunins. He doesn't have it _dammit_.)

So here he was, _spying_ on his own _teammate_ while mentally patting himself on back for all his trainings in maintaining obscurity. It had served him well enough that not even Lucas Wong, a seriously paranoid ninja with a knack in sensing, is aware of his uncanny presence. Mark quickly dismissed the protests from inner-mark who is yelling at his actions which had violated his partner's right for privacy (as much privacy a shinobi gets anyways) and advanced swiftly towards the slightly older jounin.

Mark had Lucas' habits memorized by heart —they have been partners for ten years after all. And he could predict the man's next destination just as easy as tree walking by now. Lucas is heading over to the forest, he's going to spend his afternoon on his day off by the trees, napping.

Mark was once again proven right as he witness his partner nonchalantly lay down under the shadow of a tree, and started dozing off right away. However, Mark is not a fool. As a high ranked ninja, they are always required to be in alert for danger. There's no way Lucas would be able to nap so easily without any sort of precaution. That's why Mark maintained his distance and concealing his chakra as best as he can so it would at least not be noticeable unless Lucas searches for it, and waited until the older jounin is at least in a deep sleep before advancing.

Mark soundlessly landed beside Lucas, contemplating his choices again as he stared at the masked face. Watching the rise and down of the man's chest, and the serene closed eyes. Mark immediately remembers how much of a light sleeper the jounin actually is. When they first go on missions, Lucas would wake up just from Mark moving his feet slightly. The masked ninja is trained to be hyper aware of everything that he couldn't even relax in the vicinity of his own (loaded with trap and sealed with protective seals) apartment.

Those days were mere memories now, it took a while but Lucas' body had Mark's chakra signature memorized enough for him not to be high strung in Mark's presence. Simply put, Mark earned his trust. Yet here he is, violating said trust, taking it into his own advantage. Is he truly willing to risk breaking that trust?

Mark allows himself the guilt he is feeling.

They hadn't been like this from day one after all. When they were first introduced to each other ten years ago, Lucas had looked at him with nothing but wariness. He was so alerted and tense at Mark's presence as if he would attempt to slit his throat the moment Lucas even think about relaxing.

Which is completely _fair_ , the Wongs were highly targetted at that time, wanted for their special hereditary trait. Didn't help that Mark was a bounty hunter at that time, and the price for Wong Lucas' head was big. Still big, it just increases without time.

Anyways Mark fought tooth and nail to earn that fragile trust.

So Mark allows himself the hesitation. Will he achieve some kind of satisfaction after sating his curiousity from seeing Lucas' face? Yes. But will he be spared the guilt? Highly unlikely. He gulps in a breath, _fuck_.

He still needs to win his bet with Hyuck and the others though. If he doesn't they will tell Lucas that Mark is in lo—

Shit, that absolutely can't happen. Fuck no, Lucas can know that _if_ Mark dies _before him_ and he somehow found the will Mark sealed under his bed.

Mark internally groans and stares at Lucas' sleeping figure. He remembered how the only thing he knows this habit of Lucas is because said man had brought him here once. Demanding him to nap here with him because his workaholic ass had messed up his sleeping schedule.

Mark feels guiltier.

He envisioned a scene where Lucas had once again put him in arm's length. And only hung with him for the sake of completing missions. 

Mark frowned at himself, it _hurts_ just to think of it and he definitely doesn't want that. He would not betray the trust that his partner has granted him. Surely there should be another way that is acceptable, right?

With that Mark braced himself and leaped away from the unconscious figure. 

* * *

"Why are you here so early in the morning." A pair of visible exasperated eyes sliced Mark open. Making the younger nin struggle to give a neutral expression, trying hard not to give himself away to the man who possess the ability to read him like an open book.

"Let's spar, Lucas." Mark says excitedly, because for all the lie he has to tell. Mark will never not be excited to spend time sparring with the older jounin. Or spend time with him in general.

Lucas gave him an incredulous look, "The sun's just up."

"Well, I propose we start this day as soon as possible. We cannot lose to the youth!" Mark remarked. Smiling wide.

"Mark, we're in our twenties. _We_ are part of the _youth_."

"Well, uh, Hyuck, Jeno, and Jaemin are younger than us and they have more fighting spirit than us!" Mark tries to argue. Ignoring how he must have sounded utterly ridiculous.

Lucas looks at him blankly for a second, and then pulls Mark in by the nape to press their foreheads together.

Mark's brain short circuited when he feels cool skin came into contact with his. All his mucked up brain could master is just 'what'. So he verbalized it. Differently of course.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Mark screeched pushing the taller male away. Flustered and completely panicking.

"You don't seem to have a fever even when I suspected otherwise. And judging from your reaction I guess you _are_ alright," Lucas eyed him again, "I'm going to drop it for now but you sure as hell are going to tell me what's wrong later."

"Huh?"

Lucas rolls his eyes at Mark's lagging brain, "Just go to our usual place, I'll meet you there."

"Eh?" When his brain seems to catch up on him, Mark starts to protest, "why don't we go now? Are you even going to _show up_? Are you going to ditch me?"

Lucas stared blankly at him (he didn't even flinch. Ten years and Lucas had been giving the look that says have-you-lost-your-mind-? Look since day one), "What, you're suggesting I go out there with a pair of slacks and nothing else?"

Only then did Mark register the state of half undress his teammate Is sporting. Mark flushed bright red and immediately turns away, "Okay, _OKAY_ , I'll just ... Go." And Mark flees the fuck away from there. Leaving an amused Lucas behind. .

* * *

"Did you stretch already?" Lucas asked when he suddenly showed up at their(?) training ground. The only reason why Mark hadn't had a heart attack is because he noticed Lucas' chakra signature before.

"Yeah."

"Taijutsu only?"

"Yeah."

"Then come at me," Lucas said. Preparing his stance in an instant as Mark jumped at the opportunity to attack him. Mark launched a series kicks which he evades with relative ease. He then turns to attack when Mark is still adjusting to his stance.

Strange ... Usually whenever they spar, Mark will be as merciless as he'd been with their enemies. Always so agile with his speed, using his unpredictability to his advantage. At the very least Mark would never leave that many opening for attack. However today, Mark seems to be rather ... Distracted.

"What's with you today?" Lucas asked when he managed to use Mark's distracted state to switch into offense. The younger man blinks innocently at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" He grins (though it looks rather strained) and jumped back to avoid a kick.

"You're not fooling me, Mark," Lucas narrowed his eyes even as he redirects Mark's jab to his groin, "you'd have usually waited till it's at least the morning before you demanded sparring."

"Well, today I want to spar early—"

"And usually you'd never disturb me so early in the morning. You'd go find Dejun or Kunhang if you were oh so desperate to keep up with the youth. As you had said." Lucas' visible eyes stares scrutiningly at him. Causing Mark's spine to shiver at the intensity.

"Uh.."

Lucas took advantage of the momentary panic to sweep his leg under Mark's feet. Tripping him to the ground. Yep, distracted. Lucas pointedly looked at Mark, opening his mouth to declare victory but got cut off by two shadow clones who emerged from the ground beneath him. Aiming their grabby hands at his ... Mask?

Huh. He thought as he jumped for a tactical retreat, witnessing the group of Marks all scowling in frustration. _Interesting_.

Mark's movement got a little bit rough, unpredictable, yes. But not quite effective in facing him. Because of their ten years together and _especially_ since every Mark seems to be concentrating in unmasking him instead of attacking him.

Lucas internally sighed. If that's what Mark had been aiming all this time, he could've just asked..

But he also wants to find out why after all this time, Mark had wanted to find out now. It's been ten years already.

Huh, apparently he needs to put a stop at this spar to find out. So in the next attack where Mark had his hand outstretched in front of him, Lucas took the chance to grabs his arm and slammed the younger jounin to the ground, swiftly pinning his wrists in one hand and sitting on his legs. Mark pants out an exasperated groan, otherwise not making any other move as if admitting defeat.

"Are you still not going to tell me what's going on?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at the other, gauging his reaction. Mark glanced briefly at him before huffing a breath and shaking his head.

"Sorry.." Mark mutters, a little apologetic if not annoyed. It's his bad habit that Mark never quite managed to overcome. So Lucas flicked his forehead with his free hand.

"Don't apologise idiot. It'll make me feel bad," Lucas smiles a little at his teammate, "just tell me what's wrong."

Mark looks sideways, refusing to look at him. Most likely contemplating whether or not he should answer.

"Mark." Lucas sternly said. Mark flinched before sighing and mumbled something, "what?"

"I said, I want to see under your mask." Mark quietly says. Squirming uncomfortably as if he had just committed an unforgiven crime.

"Is that so?" Lucas smirked a little at the minimum resistance he got from the other male.

"Yeah. But it's okay, it doesn't matter. It's just a stupid bet from the kids anyways. I'll ask them to change it. Please don't be mad, I promise I won't do it again." Mark starts rambling, panicking.

"Hey, hey, none of that." Lucas says, "If that's what you want you could've asked. You know?"

"Huh?"

"You should've just asked me to show my face instead of going all the way by stalking me and asked to spar in the dawn. Just ask and I'll show you." Lucas says, enjoying the dumbfounded expression that is adorning his teammate adorable face.

Wait, _adorable_? Lucas mentally blinked at his brain before shrugging, yeah you could say that.

Mark blushed, "You _knew_!" He accused, "and you didn't say anything!"

"Well what's the fun in that?" He smirked down at Mark, "besides it was entertaining, seeing you creep behind me like that. Though it wouldn't work on me."

"Ugh, I was so sure I had toned down my chakra signature," Mark whines, "guess I'm not much infiltration missions material."

"Nah, it's just me. You'll fool anyone else."

"But still, you knew." Mark sulkily pouts.

"To be fair, that was because of the ten years I spend with you. My body's so accustomed to you being near it's no longer a surprise." Lucas shrugged.

"Oh.." Mark's cheeks turns an interesting shade of pink, "I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah it does." Lucas released his grip on Mark's wrists and pulled him so he was sitting up, facing Lucas.

Mark's mouth suddenly turns into one of the sheepish grin he usually has whenever he did something stupid and is willing to admit it. He looked at Lucas expectantly, "So ..."

Lucas, knowing fully well what Mark wanted, decided to play dumb, "So?"

Mark clicked his tongue, "Come on, _please_ show me your face."

Lucas smiles fondly at him before tugging his mask down. 

Mark's jaw dropped to the ground. Because Holy fucking SHIT. _THIS_ is what Lucas had been hiding beneath that stupid cloth of his?! Mark's going to lose his damn mind. He never knew his teammate is the _hottest_ guy Mark had ever seen in his 28 years of life! _Fuck_ , Mark's heart just did a _thing_. This is SO not helping his *ahem* crush on Lucas. SO NOT HELPING.

Mark gulps when that luscious red lips pulls into a smirk. _Fuck_ , Mark is so _losing it._

"Like what you see?" Lucas teased, looking all too smug. Somehow without the mask blocking his mouth, Lucas' voice sounds just a little bit deeper. And shiiiit that voice is going to haunt Mark's sleep for the next few weeks.

"H-huh?" Mark snapped out of his trance, blinking dumbly at Lucas, "Of cou— I mean No!"

"Your face seems a bit red right now, though." Lucas grinned at him, satisfied with the reaction.

Mark's face flushed even redder than humanly possible and quickly stood up, "Y-you know what? I g-guess you were right. I think I _do_ have a fever. So uh, I'm just going to go home and uh, tend to it. So, later!" Mark jumps out of the training ground and sunshin-ed all the way to his own apartment.

Lucas quickly pulled up his mask again before laughing his ass off. Mark is sooo predictable in this aspect.

But honestly, the crush Mark clearly has on him doesn't seem to be going away soon. He should do something about it or else Lucas himself will.

* * *

It has been three days since Mark saw Lucas' face. And he's been avoiding the man like a plague. He has to do something about this soon, he's running out of bedsheets...

"Mark-hyung!" Jaemin greets, grinning widely from where he's perched at the mission desk.

"Hi Jaemin," Mark smiles at him, "can I get my mission for the day?"

"Sure, just wait a sec." Jaemin shuffles through the scrolls and pulled one out for Mark, "here it is Hyung."

"Thanks, Jaemin." Mark says. Opening the scroll only to find out that he's been partnered with Lucas on a courier mission. Mark internally screams.

"Anyways, hyung," Jaemin calls out. Distracting Mark from his horror, "have you seen Lucas hyung's face yet?"

Mark's cheek pinkened slightly, "Yeah. I have. Now keep your word and zip your mouth shut about the blackmail okay?"

"Sure Hyung," and Jaemin's innocent smile had stopped working on him on the second day since Mark met him, "is he hot?"

Mark's face burns then, to the delight of the chuunin in front of him, "Well, that's one way of putting it."

"You can just say I'm handsome you know," suddenly a deep sultry voice whispers beside his ear. And Mark did a double take and spun to his heel to run the fuck away, mission be damned, before the owner of the voice laughed and catches his wrist.

"Let me go!" Mark shrieks.

"Nope," Lucas says, popping the 'p', "also where have you been lately? If I didn't know better I'd have thought you've been avoiding me."

"Yes I have! And it's supposed to be that way for at least another ten years!"

"Now, none of that, now off we go! We have a C rank to do. As you said, we should not lose to the youth, am I right?" Lucas eyesmiled at him. And Mark sees doom.

"Jaemin! Help!" Mark futilely reaches to the gaping chuunin, begging for help as he was pulled out of the place.

Jaemin forcefully closes his mouth when he no longer see his former jounin instructor and his partner, "Well, that escalated quickly."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god you really read that? Wow
> 
> Thank you so much


End file.
